La otra sayayin (LA HERMANA DE GOKU)
by glzbety
Summary: Gracias a ella Eruke se salvó de caer en garras del mal, pero no sabe que tiene un hermano. ¿Encontrará algún día respuestas a todo lo que vive que no es suyo?
1. Chapter 1

**LA OTRA SAYAYIN**

**(LA HERMANA DE GOKU)**

**Yamira Son**

CAPITULO I

Dos naves se ven surcar por el espacio infinito en una un bebe y en otra una mujer, ellas acaban de huir del desastre de su planeta. En su mente de la mujer aún recuerda lo que aquella mujer de ojos verdes le dijo cargando a esa bebe…

"- Por favor…vete….vete con ella, no permitas que esa mujer le haga daño…se llama Eruke cuídala por favor.

No te preocupes si es necesario lo haré con mi vida…-contestaba-

Esa mujer le dio un beso y la deposito en la nave.

Háblale de mí por favor cuando creas que sea necesario…de su hermano gemelo...

Y ¿A dónde lo enviaron a él?

No lo sé al menos…al menos pude verlo por última vez…mi esposo dice que este planeta será destruido por ese tirano de Freezer…"

Y no se equivocó unos instantes después de que ellas salieron el planeta estallo en mil pedazos, ella oyó por el transmisor que había sido un meteorito pero, ella ya sabía que eso no era cierto. El planeta al que iban estaba cerca ella ya lo podía ver…Seguía recordando.

"– Por favor desprográmala…ya que con su hermano mayor no fue posible hazlo con ella…ella al igual que todos los demás está programada para matar y destruir a los habitantes del planeta cuando cumpla los 11 años y eso no debe de pasar.

Pero ¿Cómo?

Dale un golpe fuerte en la cabeza es…es la única forma ahora ya váyanse…cuídala dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- cuídala mucho….

Lo haré lo prometo…"

Llegaron al planeta cayeron cerca de la ciudad de ese pequeño planeta los habitantes eran muy parecidos a ellos con excepción de la cola y el color de ojos, todos tenían ojos de diferentes colores. Las naves aterrizaron de golpe. Dos personas del planeta se dieron cuenta el gobernador y la esposa de él y se dirigieron al lugar donde vieron que cayeron las naves.

Bien hemos llegado que bueno que fue de noche –dijo la mujer- pequeña ya despertaste me traje un poco de leche del hospital para darte. Hay pequeña te juro que hare lo que sea para que nadie te haga daño…

Oyo ruidos quien podría ser, con el rastreador vio las señales para saber si eran hostiles o no, pudo darse cuenta que no.

¿Quién es usted? –dijo la mujer del gobernador- ¡POR AQUÍ CARIÑO! –grito la mujer-

Por fin no vuelvas a hacer eso pensé que te habías perdido en el bosque…-contesto el gobernador agitado-

No se asuste –dijo la mujer del gobernador- venimos en son de paz espero que nos entienda...

Sí –contesto- mi nombre es Naggy y vengo de un planeta llamado Vegita o más bien se llamaba pues, fue destruido. Y vengo con mi… -se quedó callada no sabía si era conveniente que supieran que no era su hija- hija que se llama Eruke…

Soy Ali y él es mi esposo Sora somos los gobernantes del planeta, es hermosa tu niña –dijo Ali mirando fijamente a la bebe-

Por favor necesitamos vivir apartados de todos para pasar inadvertidas –dijo Naggy- como veras –dijo moviendo la cola- no somos iguales a ustedes…y alguien vendrá seguramente por esta niña para hacerle daño y no lo voy a permitir…

No te preocupes –agrego Sora- nadie te va a molestar y si alguien viniera nosotros no sabemos nada.

Gracias soy… soy enfermera si pudiera trabajar lo haría con gusto en algún hospital…

Claro –contesto Ali- no habrá problema solo esconde tu cola y la de tu hija y no habrá problema. Venga por aquí hay una cabaña abandonada espero que le sirva de algo.

Gracias.

Al llegar la cabaña era acogedora y para las dos era más que suficiente había una cama y una caja con cobijas hay acomoda a Eruke que después de haber comido se quedó profundamente dormida.

Espero que al menos por el momento –dijo Sora- les sirva para descansar.

Gracias –agradeció Naggy-

Mañana les traeremos algunas cosas ya que esta hermosa niña –dijo Ali- no se puede quedar así desnuda.

Se fueron dejándola disfrutar de la casa y descansar, pero no podía dormir el rostro de la madre de Eruke la veía una y otra vez.

Si tan solo me hubieras dicho como se llama tu otro hijo y a donde se fue…tendría algo que decirle pero de verdad no lo sé…tengo que pegarle en la cabeza para que no vaya a destruir este planeta.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano se levantó para darle de comer a Eruke y escucho ruidos era un transporte que traía cosas para la cabaña el gobernador fue con varias personas pero, Ali se adelantó para darle ropa que usaban ellos. Era una túnica larga que se amarraba y así, podía esconder la cola y con la ropita de la niña se ocultaba la cola también, ellos habían dicho que venían del otro lado del planeta y que se habían quedado sin nada y la gente las quiso ayudar.

Muchas gracias Ali –dijo Naggy- con esto podremos salir adelante.

No es nada y para ellos son de este planeta de acuerdo…

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Han pasado dos años Eruke es una salvaje no quiere que nadie la toque es muy agresiva, avienta todo, Naggy supo que era el momento de pegarle en la cabeza para que perdiera la memoria. Naggy trabaja en un hospital del planeta y sabe muy bien que cualquier cosa ella contaba con los médicos del hospital.

Eruke ven hija por favor –grito Naggy-

No quelo –grito Eruke-

Naggy tomo el tronco y le pego fuerte y certero el golpe se oyó seco y cayó al piso inconsciente corrió a toda velocidad con la niña al hospital.

¿Qué paso Naggy? –dijo el médico-

Se cayó del árbol y se golpeó la cabeza al caer...

Vamos rápido tu no Naggy eres su madre y no la podrás ayudar.

Naggy se quedó afuera estaba asustada preguntándose una y otra vez ¿no me abre pasado? Paso una hora y por fin el médico salió.

¿Cómo está? –pregunto Naggy angustiada-

No te preocupes fue un golpe tendrá de dolor de cabeza por un tiempo pero nada más.

Gracias puedo verla

Claro –contesto el galeno- mañana te la podrás llevar.

Entro corriendo y la vio ahí con una venda en su cabeza se acercó a ella y Eruke abrió sus ojitos.

Mami –dijo la niña –

Hola mi amor –dijo Naggy –

Me duele mi cabecita ya nos podemos ir a la casita –dijo la niña dulcemente-

Sí mi amor –contesto Naggy abrazándola-

Lo había conseguido su niña rebelde y salvaje se había transformado en una niña dulce y tierna ya no había peligro de que matara a nadie.

Han pasado 8 años desde que llegaron al planeta Eruke era tierna y dulce pero, le gustaban las peleas eso era algo que traía en su naturaleza no lo podía evitar mientras, ella y su hija escondieran la cola no se meterían en problemas además la gente las amaba a ambas y las respetaban. Eruke le gustaba jugar a las luchas como ya les había dicho pero, siempre de repente ella actuaba como si no fuera ella y se pasaba de la cuenta.

Mami –dijo Eruke corriendo-

Hola Eruke –contesto Naggy abrazándola- ¿Qué haces?

Estaba jugando a las luchas

Si señora pero, de repente pone cara de mala –dijo un niño- y nos pega demás y reacciona y dice que paso…

Naggy sabe muy bien que es lo que pasa sabe que es hermana gemela y que todo lo que le pasaba de repente era porque sentía lo que su hermano sentía, ya la había pasado otras veces hasta dormida, un día grito a todo pulmón que debían huir para salvarse y de unas esferas muy raras…esto le pasaba de repente

Aunque últimamente era más seguido. Han pasado el tiempo ahora Eruke tiene 12 años y de repente Naggy se ponía el transmisor para saber si no había peligro todos los años lo hacía. Este día cambiaría para siempre la vida tranquila de Eruke y de ella para siempre. Escucha por el transmisor que la reina Tomoe se dirige al planeta y escucha que ha viajado a diferentes planetas buscando a su hija y ella sabe muy bien que Eruke no es su hija y sabe muy bien para que la quiere.

Mamá –dijo Eruke- he traído leña para la noche. ¿Mamá que tienes estás pálida? ¿Qué tienes?

Escúchame muy bien hija quiero que te vayas a la cueva que nos encontramos al fondo del bosque me entendiste y quiero que no salgas de ahí hasta que vaya por ti.

Pero…

NO hay peros hija por favor confía en mí –le dijo Naggy tomándola de los hombros- por todos los dioses nunca te había visto bien a la cara eres muy parecida a tu padre y a tu mamá…

¿De qué hablas?

No me hagas caso y vete llévate algo de comida y la leña que cortaste y por favor no salgas de ahí hasta que yo vaya por ti.

Si mamá.

Iba rumbo a la cueva y no entendía nada de repente vio a lo lejos una nave entrar al planeta eso sin querer a ella le lleno de miedo ¿Tal vez a eso se refería su madre? No lo sabía pero, algo dentro de ella que no se explicaba la hizo correr aterrada era como un mal presentimiento se escondió hasta el fondo de la cueva asustada y encendió una antorcha. ¿De quién era esa nave? ¿Por qué su mamá tenía tanto miedo? Mientras tanto Naggy bajaba a la ciudad y se encontró a Ali.

Eso era lo que tanto temías –exclamo Ali-

Así es –contesto Naggy con una capucha en la cabeza como los demás- es la reina Tomoe de mi planeta y viene buscando a mi Eruke pero, lo bueno es que ni sabe cómo se llama ni nada…

Esta por aterrizar su nave y veamos qué es lo que quiere pero, de antemano te digo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Lo sé mi hija se ha escondido en las montañas. Creo que ha llegado la hora de decirle la verdad

La nave de la reina Tomoe bajo con toda majestad era una mujer muy hermosa con el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura y los ojos negro y terribles. Bajo de la nave hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Sora y los habitantes del planeta Naggy se escondió muy bien.

HABITANTES DE ESTE PLANETA MI NOMBRE ES TOMOE Y SOY LA REINA DEL PLANETA VEGITA ESTOY BUSCANDO A MI HIJA LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE COMO SEA PUES, ME LA ARREBATARON –grito Tomoe fingiendo dolor y sufrimiento- Y NO LA CONOZCO SOLO SE QUE ES UNA NIÑA Y TAL VEZ MUY DIFERENTE A USTEDES ELLA…SEGURAMENTE TIENE COLA

Al decir esto se soltó la cola que la traía alrededor de la cintura para que se dieran cuenta.

Y MUY PROBABLEMENTE TENGA LOS OJOS NEGROS Y SU PELO NUNCA CREZCA. ¿ESTA EN ESTE PLANETA?

Todos guardaron silencio la descripción no correspondía a nadie que ellos conocieran. Naggy reía por dentro.

"Eres una estúpida Tomoe –pensó Naggy- es bueno que nunca viste a la hija de tu hermana y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo es."

Sora hablo por todos los habitantes y se acercó a ella.

Yo soy Sora el gobernador de este planeta y te digo alteza que no hay nadie en este planeta con esa descripción como vera tenemos ojos de diferente color y a todos nos crece el cabello.

Muchas gracias siendo así nos vamos.

Tomoe se fue pues, no quería tener problemas y se alejó. Naggy suspiro aliviada pero, no fue por Eruke hasta asegurarse que la nave se había ido llego a la cabaña tomo el rastreador y escucho ella se iba sin investigar nada irían por una sospecha en otro planeta. Suspiro aliviada y se dirigió a la cueva.

Eruke ¿Dónde estás?

Mama –corrió Eruke a abrazar a su mamá- ¿Estas bien?

Sí vamos a la casa necesito hablar contigo es momento que sepas toda la verdad.

No decía nada Naggy y Eruke no se atrevía a preguntar nada tenía miedo pero, era verdad algo muy grave debió de haber pasado de repente Eruke se quedó parada. Ella comenzó a ver una pelea entre un hombre malvado color verde ella empezó a sentir como si alguien le rompiera la pierna y el brazo, se hinco no soportaba el dolor.

¡ERUKE ¡ ¿Qué TIENES? –grito Naggy-

No lo sé –dijo Eruke- sentí primero una gran rabia y estoy viendo a…alguien verde muy malo que me quiere hacer daño…me duele la pierna y el brazo y no los puedo mover. ¿Qué ME PASA MAMA?

Eruke vamos y tal vez sepas porque te pasan estas cosas.

Sí mamá

Ven – dijo Naggy ofreciéndole su espalda- ya se te pasará.

Era cierto conforme avanzaba el dolor iba desapareciendo pero, ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué cada vez eran más intensos? Tal vez cuando su mamá se lo dijera entendería. Llegaron a casa.

¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sí mamá solo siento un poco de hambre más bien mucha….

Siéntate es momento de que te diga de dónde vienes. Eruke yo no soy tu verdadera madre.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

¿Qué me estás diciendo mamá? –dijo Eruke saliéndole una lágrima por sus ojos-

Escúchame bien por favor. Tu verdadera madre se llamaba Yamira y tu padre Bardock eran guerreros formidables pero, la que llego en la nave la odiaba y siempre quiso vengarse de ella, cuando tu naciste ella tu madre no sabía que eran dos yo era, enfermera y le dije la verdad ella después…

Mamá ¿dijiste dos?

Sí hija tienes un hermano gemelo…y creo que todas esas ocasiones en que sentías cosas era porque tu hermano estaba pasando por eso.

Eruke se quedó helada ahora entendía muchas cosas, esos sueños esas sensaciones y hasta esas personas que nunca había visto en su vida.

Ella fue a despedir a tu hermano y luego, salió corriendo adolorida pues nadie la ayudo el planeta ya estaba condenado tu padre, se lo dijo… ella cuando te vio sonrió y más cuando vio tus ojos. Tú tienes los ojos…

De mi madre ahora entiendo por qué me dijiste eso aquella vez…

Eruke cuando tu madre te vio me dijo:

" Por favor vete con ella - me dijo Yamira-

Pero… ¿Por qué?

Escúchame Bardock recibió un don de ver el futuro…el… él me dijo que este planeta está condenado va a ser destruido por Freezer quiero que te vayas y la cuides y cuando puedas háblale de nosotros…esa mujer seguramente vendrá a buscarla para hacerla a su imagen y semejanza para enlodar mi nombre…no lo permitas…

Con mi vida la cuidaré te lo prometo…

Eruke…así…así llámala por favor…"

Después de eso tomamos las naves y huimos de ese planeta como a los 15 minutos vi el resplandor del planeta fue destruido. Escuche que avisaron a los que se salvaron que había sido destruido por un meteorito pero, eso no era cierto.

Eruke estaba llorando su madre le dio su nombre ella no lo podía creer pero, ¿Cómo se llamaba su hermano y donde estaba?

¿Cómo se llama mamá? –dijo Eruke con lágrimas en los ojos-

¿Quién amor? –contesto Naggy-

Mi hermano mamá ¿Cómo se llama y dónde está?

No lo sé. No tuve tiempo de preguntárselo sé que es niño por los registros de nacimiento pero, del nombre no lo sé. Eruke te cuento esto porque a partir de ahora tú tienes que cuidarte esa mujer se llama Tomoe y lo más seguro es que algún día de toparás con ella y querrá usarte. Yo borré tu memoria yo te di ese golpe en la cabeza que hizo que cayeras al hospital..

No lo hará te lo juro madre…

Después de contarle todo esto pasaron 3 años más en ese tiempo no tuvieron ninguna novedad más solamente Eruke cumplió 15 años ella su cuerpo se había transformado al de una señorita sus curvas todo la cola empezó a estorbarle por debajo de la túnica. Durante ese tiempo ella entreno duro comenzó a salirle energía de las manos sin querer. Su madre nunca escucho nada hasta que un día oyo que el príncipe Vegeta buscaba sobrevivientes sayayins para su escuadrón y buscaba por todo el planeta. Ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba si Vegeta llegaba a ese planeta y se daba cuenta que Eruke no acabo con los habitantes era la muerte de ella y de todos ellos que se habían portado muy bien, fue al palacio del Sora a hablar con ellos.

Lo que nos pides es ilógico Naggy –dijo muy serio un viejo Sora-

Lo sé –contesto Naggy- pero, tienen que irse de aquí no entiendes si no se van todos morirán si el príncipe Vegeta se da cuenta los matará a todos incluyendo a mi hija es mejor así.

¿Qué será de ustedes solas en este planeta? – pregunto Ali preocupada-

No te preocupes nos las arreglaremos pero, tienen que irse no se ni cuándo ni cómo llegara el príncipe aquí pero de que vendrá lo hará. Y créanme lo que menos quiero es que ustedes sufran por mi causa.

Después de mucho pensar aceptaron se irían al planeta más cercano y empezarían lo más pronto posible. Naggy le dijo a su adolescente hija.

Mamá que estás diciendo. ¿Quién ese tal Vegeta?

Escúchame mientras llega te diré como tienes que actuar él nunca debe darse cuenta que perdiste la memoria y que también tiene que convencerse de que tu mataste a todos en este planeta. Debes ser muy buena para hacerte pasar por sayayin durante el tiempo que resta esperándolo tendremos que practicar. Todos se empezarán a ir poco a poco hasta quedarnos nosotras solas.

Eruke no estaba muy de acuerdo pero, no quedaba de otra. Los habitantes del planeta se fueron dejándolas solas en el planeta Nova sin nadie que las auxiliara, durante ese año Eruke practico hasta volverse fuerte el ser sayayin le estaba saliendo a la perfección. Naggy se notaba enferma y cansada, un día oyó el transmisor y escucho que Vegeta se aproximaba escucho claramente cuando le dijo a Nappa que estaban llegando al planeta Nova. Tardarían 3 meses en llegar, cuando corría para avisarle sufrió un desmayo ya estaba bastante vieja y cansada y la enfermedad del corazón que sufría la consumió. Eruke la miró pero, cuando iba corriendo una visión la apodero una chica corría para abrazarla era una chica de pelo negro, bonita figura. Ella sabía que esa visión era de su hermano y además cayó al piso no tenía fuerzas era como si cada uno de sus huesos estuviera quebrado. No podía levantarse sentía la cara de esa chica bonita frente a su cara diciéndole si estaba bien.

Después de un rato se levantó y pudo ver a su madre. La levanto, la cargo y la llevo dentro de la cabaña.

¿Mamá que tienes? – pregunto Eruke-

Hija escúchame en tres meses el príncipe Vegeta llegara por favor…vete con él…

No –contesto Eruke llorando- no me iré…

Yo hija estoy muriendo…yo…yo ya cumplí…entiérrame en la cueva y no le digas nada de mi al príncipe por favor… vete busca a tu hermano. Te amo…

Mamá…¡MAMAAAAA! –grito desesperado Eruke.

Naggy murió y Eruke la enterró en la cueva al fondo. Durante esos tres meses siguió practicando sola. A veces sentía que se volvía loca estando sola sin hablar con nadie cuando sin pensarlo dos capsulas cayeron en la superficie del planeta. De él salieron un hombre bajo de pelo encrespado y musculoso, y del otro un hombre alto y más musculoso que el otro eran Nappa y Vegeta.

Vegeta recibo una fuerte señal de las montañas –dijo Nappa-

Lo acabo de ver –dijo Vegeta- es muy fuerte.

A lo lejos apareció Eruke vestida con la armadura que traía a su mamá cuando llego y el rastreador la cola enredada en la cintura, ella estaba sobre la colina. Eruke recordó las palabras de su madre.

"– Escúchame bien mi vida, tienes que hacer que Vegeta y Nappa sientan que no estas mintiendo tienes que ser un sayayin sin sentimientos ni miedo a nada. –la llevo donde estaban las naves cuando cayeron- esta es tu nave ahí dice Hija de Bardock la otra destrúyela esta –mostrándole la armadura- es la armadura que tendrás que usar…"

Ella recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer tenía miedo pues, por el rastreador se dio cuenta que ambos eran mucho más fuerte que ella bajo a brincos dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Vegeta se la comía con la mirada si era cierto con la túnica se veía hermosa pero, con la armadura era más notable que ya no era una niña, el pantalón ajustado a su cuerpo, Nappa ya había devorado a Eruke en el pensamiento. Esta se dio cuenta y se puso nerviosa pero, tenía que componerse.

Los estaba esperando desde hace tres meses –dijo Eruke frente a ellos-

¿Quién eres? –dijo Vegeta-

Soy Eruke hija de Bardock y Yamira…

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

Nappa explícate –ordeno Vegeta- solo sabía que Yamira había tenido solo dos hijos…

Yo…yo estoy igual que tu Vegeta –contesto nervioso Nappa-

¿Qué les pasa? –dijo Eruke molesta-

El que pregunta soy yo mocosa –contesto Vegeta- ¿Dónde están los habitantes del planeta?

Todos fueron exterminados por mí –contesto determinante Eruke- te puedes dar cuenta que no hay nadie más que yo.

¿Tu sola? –pregunto dudando Nappa-

Así es…

Bueno pues, dime Eruke ¿cuántos años tienes? –pregunto Vegeta-

Tengo 16 años…

¿Te gustaría unirte a mi escuadrón y salir de este planeta? –pregunto Vegeta mirándola fijamente de arriba abajo-

Sí…mi nave esta por aquí y puedo irme con ustedes.

Bien pues ve por tus cosas porque te irás al planeta Freezer con nosotros –contesto Vegeta-

Muchas gracias pero antes ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Niña –dijo Nappa- yo soy Nappa y él es el príncipe Vegeta de nuestra raza sayayin.

Eruke se quedó impactada y miró a Vegeta no era feo pero, había algo en él que le daba miedo.

Alteza –dijo Eruke inclinándose-

No lo hagas y solo dime Vegeta, ve por tus cosas para irnos.

Sí.

Eruke se fue a la cueva para despedirse de su madre. Mientras tanto Vegeta encrespaba Nappa.

EXPLICATE NAPPA –grito Vegeta- TU ME DIJISTE QUE MI TIA SOLO TUVO DOS HIJOS RADITZ Y LA OTRA SABANDIJA…

Lo sé Vegeta no sé qué pudo haber pasado…-dijo nervioso Nappa- yo tenía entendido que eran dos y eran varones…

PUES ESA MUJER ES HIJA DE MI TIA Y A LEGUAS SE NOTA POR EL COLOR DE OJOS –dijo Vegeta- AH Y OTRA COSA …Y ES UNA ORDEN Y SI LA TRASGREDES TE JURO QUE TE VOY A ASESINAR O ALGO PEOR.

Dime Vegeta

Por ningún motivo quiero que te le acerques y ni siquiera pienses que va a ser para ti…

Eso no es justo Vegeta –protesto Nappa- tú tienes muchas mujeres a tu disposición y ella es una verdadera sayayin y la verdad está muy apetitosa...

Vegeta lo abofeteo y lo tomo de la casaca.

NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS LO ESCUCHASTE

Vegeta tenía un extraño sentimiento hacia ella que no explicaba la había visto y algo dentro de él cambio ¿Qué era? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

En la cueva Eruke se despedía de su madre adoptiva.

Bueno pues, me voy madre no sabes cuánto te agradezco y cuanto me vas a hacer falta esto de fingir ser algo que no soy no va a ser fácil pero, al menos creo que el príncipe Vegeta me creyó…tengo miedo de irme de aquí pero debo buscar a mi hermano gemelo. Adiós mamá.

Salió de la cueva llevando unas cuantas cosas en un morral cuando llego Nappa trajo la nave junto a las suyas.

¿Estas lista? –pregunto Vegeta-

Sí aquí traigo todo lo que necesito llevar –contesto Eruke-

Nappa ha programado nuestro destino el planeta Freezer número 79

De acuerdo.

Cuando iba a entrando a la nave un extraño sentimiento la inundo de repente sintió alegría y al cerrarse la capsula las lágrimas se le salían solas.

¿Qué significa esto? –se preguntó Eruke-

Cerro los ojos y vio un lago y la misma chica que había visto un año atrás pero, ahora era diferente ella estaba dando a luz un bebe con cola….

No hay duda –se dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- mi hermano se acaba de convertir en padre de un niño…

Eruke –dijo Vegeta por el transmisor-

Dime

Al lado izquierdo de la nave hay un botón que prende y apaga color rojo oprímelo entrarás en hibernación hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

De acuerdo. "Dormiré –se dijo para sí Eruke- que bien porque puedo ver en mis sueños un poco de la vida de mi hermano"

Y así fue como Eruke abandono su planeta hogar Nova para conocer su destino que era incierto pero, sus sueños eran placenteros veía una familia, sabía que no era la suya pues, era una chica bella y se veía contenta con su bebe, se veía que su hermano proveía el alimento y el cuidado de la casa. Muchas veces en sus sueños la inundaban la frustración y la inocencia. Ella anhelaba conocer a su hermano pero, nunca lo veía y parecía que este tampoco se veía a un espejo o a un estanque. Durante el viaje sintió mucha angustia e impotencia él bebe que ahora se veía de 9 meses se estaba escapando en su carrito e iba a incrustarse a un árbol y no podía alcanzarlo, se sentía una opresión en el pecho enorme.

NOOOO –grito y despertó acaban de llegar a su destino-

¿Estás bien Eruke? –pregunto Vegeta-

Si no te preocupes estoy bien…

Ya llegamos te llevaré ante el señor Freezer para decirle que estarás conmigo y también acabo de escuchar que Raditz tu hermano mayor acaba de llegar.

Su hermano mayor ella tenía un hermano mayor y lo iba conocer estaba emocionada pero tenía que calmarse no lo podía echar a perder y además que tal si su hermano era igual a Nappa y Vegeta así que tenía que calmar ese sentimiento que le ahogaba. Al llegar la revisaron unos médicos pero, algunos guerreros estaban ahí entre ellos un extraterrestre lila que parecía lagartija llamado Cui siempre había odiado a Vegeta y cuando vio llegar semejante manjar pensó que tal vez era algo de este.

Vaya Vegeta viniste con un tesoro muy grande –dijo Cui-

Aléjate –dijo Vegeta- apestas y ella no aceptará a una rata asquerosa como tú.

Maldito sayayin –contesto Cui- todo lo quieres para ti.

Por eso soy el príncipe de los sayayines y el protegido de Freezer –dijo altaneramente Vegeta-

Eruke se acercó y pudo ver de cerca al alienígena se notaba a leguas que odiaba a Vegeta este le tomo de la mano y le asintió con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Ya me las pagaras Vegeta –vocifero Cui-

Ni lo sueñes –advirtió Nappa- esa chica ahora se ha convertido en su nuevo juguete.

Vegeta la condujo hasta donde estaba el salón principal en la entrada estaba otro alienígena color rosa llamado Dodoria.

Vegeta has vuelto –dijo mirando a Eruke- y supongo que trajiste otro de tu asquerosa raza.

Deja de hablar así –dijo Vegeta- te hemos demostrado de lo que somos capaces los sayayines o no

¿Qué quieres? –dijo con enfado Dodoria-

Vengo a ver al señor Freezer

Estás de suerte está desocupado pásate…

Cuanta amabilidad –dijo Vegeta con ironía-

Eruke solo observaba al entrar hasta el fondo estaba un hombre con cuernos y otro color verde pero, a ella le pareció muy guapo.

Vaya Vegeta –dijo Freezer- veo que tuviste suerte

Así es –contesto Vegeta haciendo caravana-

¿Quién eres niña? ¿Tienes nombres? –interrogo Freezer-

Mi nombre es Eruke y soy hija de Bardock y Yamira

Al oír esto Freezer tiro la copa que traía en la mano, trato de disimular que esto no le había impresionado. Eruke recordó algo que le dijo su madre "Freezer se va a sorprender porque lo que tanto busca Tomoe le llegará a él y no sabrá que hacer". Eruke sonrió malévola.

Señor Freezer –dijo Vegeta- ella estará conmigo, Raditz y Nappa.

Estoy de acuerdo Vegeta…Soldado Zabon

Dígame señor – contesto Zabon-

A partir de mañana entrenarás a esta chiquilla para que ayude a Vegeta espero, que no sea mucho tiempo.

Como ordene.

Zabon miraba a Eruke y esta él una química especial había surgido entre estos dos pero, Vegeta no estaba muy de acuerdo con esas miradas.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Al salir del salón Vegeta la llevo a conocer a su hermano Raditz estaba nerviosa le sudaban las manos tanto que no entendía y trataba de calmarse.

¿Es ella Nappa? –dijo un chico de la estatura de Nappa musculoso igual que él pero, con el cabello tan largo que llegaba casi al piso-

Si es ella –asintió Nappa-

No lo entiendo yo no sabía que había tenido una hija y es parecida a mi padre y tiene los ojos de mi madre –dijo con enfado-

Así es…también a mí me tomo por sorpresa.

Vegeta llego hasta ellos y le presento a Eruke a Raditz.

Ella es Eruke tu hermana Raditz y se unirá a nosotros después de un entrenamiento de una semana con Zabón.

Así que tú eres mi hermana menor déjame decirte que te pareces a nuestro padre y a nuestra madre.

Así –dijo Eruke después de un rato- tú los conociste

Así es como yo soy guerrero de clase alta pude ver a mi padre y a nuestra madre pues, cometió la falta de ir a verme a mi planeta y ahí la conocí. ¿Cuándo nos vamos Vegeta?

Nosotros tres nos iremos mañana y ella hasta que regresemos.

Raditz era frío y calculador igual que ese par, no sentía ninguna conexión afectuosa con él pero, con su gemelo ese sí aunque a la distancia sentía cosas que la hacían pensar que no era igual a este trío.

Después de descansar al día siguiente comenzaría su entrenamiento no fue nada fácil en una semana tendría que aprender muchas cosas para poder, ir con Vegeta. Zabon no era mala persona ella le tenía respeto en esa semana de entrenamiento ellos se empezaron a conocer.

Entonces eres hija de Yamira –dijo Zabón-

Así es –contesto Eruke- ¿la conociste?

Así es –contesto Zabón mirando al cielo vacío de ese planeta- tu…tu eres igual de buen guerrero que ella…has aprendido muy rápido y eres muy fuerte para ser un guerrero de clase baja pero, conocí algunos guerreros de clase baja capaces de hacer cosas que ni ellos mismos entendían.

¿Cómo mi padre?

Es verdad, el…el solo se enfrentó al señor Freezer…bueno ya por hoy tuvimos muchos avances te dejo libre de acuerdo.

Muchas gracias soldado Zabón.

Sólo Zabón por favor eres diferentes a los de tu raza ellos son altaneros y hasta cierto punto orgullosos demasiado diría yo…pero tú eres diferente tal vez porque seas mujer o porque no creciste junto a ellos.

Eruke esbozo una sonrisa tenía mucho que no lo hacía y Zabón la hizo sonreír. Zabón también le gusto su sonrisa ella era la única persona en ese planeta que le hablaba sin temerle y eso le agradaba. Eruke se despidió y salió rumbo a su habitación a pesar de ser de noche ella necesitaba ir a dar la vuelta desde que llego no había visto el planeta se dejó solo puesto su leotardo y la playera de arriba sin la casaca y salió a recorrer ese frío planeta. No era como Nova lleno de vida y luz este más bien era sombrío y hasta frío, llego a una especie de laguna artificial y comenzó a practicar sus lanzamientos de luz. Un movimiento la hizo tener un deja vu coloco sus dos manos hacia atrás como si ya lo hubiera visto antes pero no sabía dónde y lanzo un cañón de luz poderoso que hizo que ese lago se partiera en dos.

Eres muy poderosa en verdad –era la voz de Cui detrás de ella-

Gracias pero, no tenías por qué alabarme –contesto Eruke sin voltear a verlo le repugnaba-

Eres igual de orgullosa y odiosa que Vegeta…pero sabes haz trastornado a Vegeta está realmente molesto cada vez que te ve con ese idiota del soldado Zabón.

No digas estupideces Cui en este tiempo que he estado aquí me he dado cuenta que odias a Vegeta y hablas mal de él por maldad. Así que me voy.

Espera –contesto Cui tomándole el brazo-

Suéltame que te crees –exclamo Eruke-

Vas a ser mía antes que Vegeta o de Zabón…

La empezó a acariciar el brazo con malicia, esto hizo enfurecer a Eruke dándole un puntapié en los bajos haciendo doblar a Cui soltándola.

¡PUDRETE IMBECIL!

Y dejo a Cui ahí tirado.

Te juro –dijo Cui con dolor- te juro que serás mía y de nadie más.

Eruke se fue rápido volteaba por el rabillo del hombro asegurándose de que Cui no la persiguiera y no se dio cuenta que pasos más adelante se encontraría a Vegeta.

¿Qué haces aquí Eruke? –dijo un enfadado Vegeta tomándola fuerte del brazo-

OYE QUE TE PASA SUELTAME –grito Eruke enfadada- LO UNICO QUE ME FALTABA DESPUES DEL REPUGNANTE CUI TU TAMBIEN…

¿Qué TE HIZO CUI? DIMELO Y AHORITA MISMO LO ASESINO…

SUELTAME –contesto Eruke soltándose de golpe- TU NO ERES MI DUEÑO NI NADA…

No lo entiendes…tú me enciendes desde que te vi la primera vez…-agrego Vegeta acercándose y acorralándola para que no huyera-

DEJAME IR VEGETA TE LO ORDENO…

Se te olvida que yo aquí doy las ordenes –dijo esto tomándola fuertemente del mentón-

Vegeta la sujeto fuerte para que no se moviera, Eruke podía sentir el aliento de Vegeta rozando su boca ella trataba de buscar un camino para salir huyendo pero, no sabía cómo zafarse y sin pensarlo Vegeta le robo un beso, un beso que fue apasionado y fuerte, ella se quedó inmóvil nunca había experimentado algo así como pudo, le dio también a él una patada en sana sea la parte haciendo que este aullara de dolor y Eruke pudo salir huyendo.

Al llegar a su habitación atranco la puerta no quería más desagradables sorpresas hacia un par de días que Vegeta había regresado con su hermano y Nappa, no lo había visto hasta hoy. Al atrancar la puerta se dejó caer al piso de rodillas su corazón aún le latía con fuerza como se atrevió a besarla de esa manera, ese patán le había robado su primer beso pudo sentir un desagradable sabor a sangre por su boca Vegeta le había mordido el labio porque…si no le había gustado porque le latía el corazón.

Mientras tanto en el salón de Freezer este hablaba por el transmisor con Tomoe es por demás decirles que cuando supo que lo que buscaba lo tenía este y no nada más este sino su hijo Vegeta estallo en rabia.

Pero ¿Dónde rayos la encontró ese estúpido de Vegeta?

En el planeta Nova –contesto Freezer- y él quiere que se dé su escuadrón.

MALDICION –grito molesta Tomoe- yo fui a ese planeta hace años y me dijeron que no estaba…ella esta mintiendo..

Probablemente pues me dijo tu hijo que ella había destruido a los habitantes cuando cumplió los años

Está mintiendo Freezer por favor vigílala creo que esa chiquilla salió más lista que nada.

Al cortar con Tomoe llamo al soldado Zabón.

Me llamo señor –dijo Zabón inclinándose-

Sí quiero que vigiles de cerca a esa chiquilla llamada Eruke creo que nos está mintiendo trata de interrogarla.

Sí señor

Zabón le había tomado cariño a Eruke y no la delataría si era verdad que estaba mintiendo quería que se lo dijera y trataría de ayudarla, aunque contraviniera las ordenes de Freezer. Al día siguiente muy temprano Eruke ya estaba esperando a su maestro ella le había tomado cariño a Zabon.

Buenos días Zabón –dijo con una sonrisa Eruke-

Eruke necesito hablar contigo –contesto muy serio Zabón-

Dime me estas asustando…

¿Acabaste o no con los habitantes del planeta Nova? Quiero la verdad, te prometo que no te voy a delatar con nadie pero, necesito saberlo…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Lo miro asustada no sabía que hacer oía su corazón latir con fuerza.

Por favor confía en mi –le volvió a decir Zarbon- de verdad no le diré a nadie.

Me…me lo juras –dijo nerviosa Eruke-

Claro…

Está bien pero no podemos aquí.

Ven –la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un cuarto detrás del edificio principal-

Vegeta los vio perderse y desaparecer.

¿A dónde DEMONIOS SE METIERON? –bufo de coraje Vegeta-

Ya adentro Eruke suspiro aliviada estaba cansada de aparentar ser lo que no era.

Es verdad –contesto aliviada Eruke- yo no soy un sayayin hace muchos años que perdí la memoria gracias a un golpe y yo no mate a ningún habitante mi planeta Nova…mi madre adoptiva supo que si Vegeta se daba cuenta que yo no hice mi trabajo me mataría y a los habitantes del planeta ellos. Ellos se portaron como unos amigos con nosotros ¿cómo íbamos a permitir que ellos los asesinasen?

¿Qué paso con tu madre adoptiva?

Murió tres meses antes de que llegaran pero, durante un tiempo me estuvo entrenando para que no se dieran cuenta…que perdí la memoria… ¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?

Porque anoche el señor Freezer hablo con Tomoe y ella sospecho de ti porque cuando fue a ese planeta nadie le dio razón de ti.

Es verdad ella fue cuando yo tenía 11 años… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

No te apures…tengo una idea…le diré que te escondieron porque eras una amenaza y que cuando ella se fue se activó tu memoria que te parece…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué qué Eruke?

Porque me estas ayudando…

Si te dijera yo creo que me odiarías pero, eres la primera persona que me trata como una persona y no me ve como lo que soy un monstruo…

¿Un monstruo tú?

Yo me transformo en un monstruo horrendo a mí no me gusta porque amo la belleza pero, lo hago como último recurso cuando mi oponente es más fuerte que yo…

Ya lo sabía alguien me lo había dicho pero a mí no me importa porque tú has sido el único que me ha tratado bien con respeto no me ves –dijo esto agarrándole la mano- como objeto sexual ni nada por el estilo…

¿Alguien se atrevió a tocarte?

Anoche Cui y luego…-empezó a temblar de rabia- luego Vegeta me beso a la fuerza y me mordió el labio.

Esos dos se traen ganas desde que se conocieron no lo tomes como personal…

Sabes acepte todo esto porque tengo un hermano gemelo…

¿Hermano gemelo? ¿No es Raditz supongo?

No. Y no se en donde esta y mucho menos como se llama…Tal vez Vegeta sabe pero, no sé cómo sacárselo

No te apures trataré de ayudarte en eso también

Gracias pero, dime porque me estas ayudando…

Hace algunos años antes de que se desposara tu madre con tu padre yo…-se volteo Zarbon- intente abusar de tu madre

Eruke se quedó helada no sabía cómo responder solamente se acercó y le volvió a tomar la mano.

Yo no tengo nada que reprocharte –dijo Eruke-

Tengo…tengo algo que darte…

Fue hacia un estante lleno de fotos estuvo buscando hasta que por fin las encontró.

Esta es una bodega donde guardamos el archivo de todos los guerreros que lucharon con nosotros y aquí los encontré ayer las fotos de tus padres.

Y ahí estaban era su padre y su madre los acariciaba ahora ya no se sentiría sola y además cuando estuviera con Zarbon así a solas ya no fingiría más.

Gracias Zarbon –el contesto con lágrimas en los ojos Eruke- no sabes lo que acabas de hacer yo…yo no sabía ni cómo eran; Raditz solo me dijo que tengo parecido a mi padre pero con los ojos de mi madre.

Bueno ya no te entrenaré más al parecer Vegeta se va pasado mañana y pues, tú ya estás lista

Nuevamente gracias Zarbón.

Salieron juntos y Eruke volteo para todos lados para ver si nadie los veía y lo abrazo, fue un abrazo espontaneo y se alejó de ahí. Nunca se percató que Vegeta la había visto. Las fotos se las guardo en la casaca cuando de la nada Vegeta la volvió a arrinconar.

¿Qué ESTABAS HACIENDO CON ESE ESTUPIDO DE ZARBON A SOLAS? –Le grito Vegeta-

ALEJATE DE MI –grito Eruke empujando a Vegeta con todas sus fuerzas- DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA SALTARME DE ESA MANERA…

SOLO RECUERDA QUE YO TE SAQUE DE ESE ASQUEROSO PLANETA –dijo Vegeta volviéndosele a pegar al cuerpo a Eruke-

QUIERES ACASO QUE TE VUELVA A PEGAR Y TE DEJE SIN HEREDEROS ALTEZA –grito Eruke volviéndolo a aventar-

Vegeta se volvió a pegar a ella pero esta vez le tomo las muñecas con fuerza y apretándola contra la pared.

Ella quería zafarse pero, esta vez Vegeta con sus piernas inmovilizo la suyas ahora si no podía moverse.

Entiende me gustas –dijo Vegeta- no quiero hacerlo por la fuerza contigo pero, tu no me lo dejas fácil.

¿A qué te refieres Vegeta?

No te das cuenta que todos los guerreros o al menos algunos quieren hacerte suya…si tú te entregas a mí todos sabrán que eres mía y los demás ya no te molestaran.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y de nuevo la beso ella ahora fue la lo mordió haciéndolo sangrar.

Vaya que salvaje –dijo comiéndose su sangre Vegeta- eres una fiel sayayin

La volvió a besar pero esta vez metió su lengua en su boca violentándola, Eruke sentía cosas desde sus entrañas hasta el fondo de su ser increíblemente a ella le estaba gustando ese beso y de repente otra vez volvió a ver deja vu alguien más había hecho lo mismo pero, no con ella esa chica otra vez lo hizo debió haber sido con su hermano. Eruke sin querer dejo salir un gemido.

Piénsalo –dijo Vegeta soltándola- te conviene –se dio la vuelta para irse - ¡ah y por cierto! Nos vamos pasado mañana así que no tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Vegeta se alejó, Eruke aún estaba con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Qué fue todo aquello? Y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado ¿Acaso eso era parte de su herencia sayayin ser así de salvajes hasta para el sexo? Ella iba caminando pero, todavía sentía en sus labios el ardiente beso de Vegeta.

¿Qué voy a hacer? –se decía para ella misma dentro de su habitación- si es verdad lo que dice Vegeta tengo que hacerlo pero, tengo que ganar algo porque no se va a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente…ya sé que voy a hacer.

Tenía que ir a su habitación de Vegeta pero, lo dudaba tenía que ser hoy pues dentro de dos días se irían. Se quedaba parada frente a la puerta no sabía si abrir ella sabía que si lo hacía ya no había vuelta atrás. Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación de Eruke se encontraba Vegeta él sabía que si ella salía querría decir que había aceptado estaba escondido en una esquina cuando vio aparecer a Nappa.

¡No te atrevas Nappa! –se dijo para sí Vegeta- porque te va a costar muy caro imbécil.

Eruke estaba decidida iría ya sabía lo que tenía que decirle cuando abrió la puerta estaba frente a ella Nappa.

¿Qué HACES AQUÍ IMBECIL? –grito Eruke-

Nappa la aventó adentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta, Vegeta se dio cuenta.

ERES MUY HERMOSA NIÑA Y VAS A SER MIA –le grito Nappa-

Eruke se quedó inmóvil, pero estaba dispuesta a pelear con él. Eruke le dio una patada en la cara pero, Nappa le sostuvo la pierna.

Si no das batalla –dijo Nappa relamiéndose los labios- no será divertido.

Dicho esto le dio una fuerte bofetada que la lanzo a la cama, esta quedo aturdida Nappa se abalanzó quedando encima de ella, Eruke se resistió dándole golpes en la cara pero, Nappa le sujeto fuerte las muñecas y con una sola mano sujeto las dos y las hizo hacia atrás. La obligo a abrir las piernas. Eruke estaba perdida.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

De repente la puerta se abrió violentamente Nappa salió volando por la habitación Vegeta entro salvando a Eruke.

VE…GETA –contesto un muy asustado Nappa-

TE DIJE QUE NO TE ATREVIERAS A PONERLE UN DEDO –grito furioso Vegeta- ELLA ES PARA MI Y TU…NO LE VAS A HACER DAÑO.¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ IMBECIL!

Nappa salió huyendo con la cola entre las patas sabía muy bien que se ganaría una paliza de Vegeta más tarde.

Eruke estaba temblando de ira e impotencia tendría que entrenar más para no dejarse de Nappa y para darle ella misma su merecido.

¿Estás bien Eruke? –dijo Vegeta en un tono que nunca ella había escuchado-

¡TU LO MANDASTE PARA QUE YO ACEPTARA VERDAD! –grito Eruke-

Por supuesto que no por quien me tomas –dijo Vegeta acercándose a ella- Es verdad que yo estaba afuera pero, estaba esperando tu respuesta sabía que si salías eso quería decir que tu habías aceptado.

Eruke no sabía que pensar pero, tenía que creerle.

Esta bien acepto –contesto sonrojándose Eruke- pero, con una condición…

¿Cuál?

Que estaré en tu escuadrón siempre ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo –contesto Vegeta sentándose en la cama-

¿Qué gano yo acostándome contigo Vegeta?

Pues, mira si algún insecto viene y trata de hacer lo que intento Nappa con solo decir que eres mi mujer…nadie te pondrá un dedo pues me tienen miedo

Con excepción de Cui ese te odia a muerte

Eruke no te preocupes por esa sabandija de Cui –dijo Vegeta tomándole la cara-

Tengo miedo Vegeta nunca…nunca he hecho esto…

Tranquila –le contesto y le dio un beso-

Este beso ahora era diferente a los que le había dado era suave pero, con pasión. Eruke empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza un extraño furor invadió su ser. Vegeta la abrazo y empezó a acariciarle la espalda haciendo que Eruke temblara. La fue desvistiendo rápido y desesperado, ella lo veía desvestirse y aún tenía miedo. Vegeta fue tierno y a la vez salvaje con ella, cuando la penetro por primera vez fue rápido y de un solo movimiento. Eruke encajo las uñas en la espalda de este comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Eruke sintiera que flotará y así llegaron al clímax varias veces, se quedaron dormidos ya entrada la madrugada.

"¿Qué me pasa contigo mocosa? –pensó Vegeta- ¿Qué tienes de especial? ¿Por qué me siento raro cuando estoy contigo?"

Vegeta se levantó y se fue de la habitación de Eruke dejándola profundamente dormida. Eruke despertó y vio que Vegeta ya se había ido.

Fue muy bello –suspiro- pero, ese es el hombre malo y orgulloso no lo creo…porque es tan duro Vegeta y aparenta dureza. No lo sé lo que si se es que mañana nos vamos y presiento que pronto conoceré a mi hermano.

Pero un leve toquido la saco de sus pensamientos, tenía miedo de abrir. Se puso el leotardo y la casaca, abrió la puerta.

Eruke –dijo el mensajero de Freezer- el señor Freezer desea hablar con usted.

Enseguida voy dígale que en 15 minutos iré –contesto tranquila y firme-

De acuerdo.

" Y ahora para que me quiere ese imbécil –pensó Eruke cerrando la puerta- "

Se metió a bañar pero, aún tenía la sensación de Vegeta de sus manos, sus besos y las caricias en su piel no sabía porque, se sobrepuso y salió rumbo al salón principal y ahí se encontró a Zarbón.

Tranquila –dijo Zarbón al oído- él se tragó lo que le dije.

Eruke sonrió y luego en voz alta Zarbon la anuncio.

Señor Freezer aquí está la sayayin.

Hazla pasar soldado Zarbón –contesto Freezer-

Eruke pasó y se inclinó.

Me mandó llamar –dijo Eruke-

Así es –contesto Freezer sin dejar de verla- ¿de verdad quieres estar en el escuadrón de Vegeta?

Sí señor, deseo estar al lado de él…después de todo es el príncipe de mi raza.

¿No te gustaría estar al lado de la mujer que fue a tu planeta hace algunos años? Con ella aprenderías más que con su patético hijo…

"¿Hijo? Dijo hijo –se dijo para si Eruke-

Digo porque no sabías que Tomoe es la madre de Vegeta a y que también es tu tía pues, es hermana gemela de tu madre Yamira.

Eruke se quedó inmóvil sentía como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

"No puede ser –se dijo Eruke- Vegeta es mi primo…" No lo sabía –dijo en voz alta-

Parece que la noticia te ha impactado así es…es tu tía y yo creo que a ella le gustaría que estuvieras con ella.

Eruke se indignó ella sabía que por ningún motivo ella entraría al servicio de esa mujer sabiendo que había odiado tanto a su única hermana a tal grado de no decirle que estaba esperando dos bebes en lugar de uno y recordó las palabras de su madre: "Eruke te cuento esto porque a partir de ahora tú tienes que cuidarte esa mujer se llama Tomoe y lo más seguro es que algún día de toparás con ella y querrá usarte". Se lo había prometido a su madre por lo que de ninguna manera lo haría además ella quería encontrar a su hermano y la única forma era pertenecer al escuadrón de Vegeta y viajar a diferentes planetas hasta dar con él.

Lo siento –contesto Eruke con determinación- no lo haré me quedo con mi príncipe además, ya no puedo abandonarlo soy la mujer de Vegeta.

¿Qué cosa haz dicho niña? –contesto con enfado Freezer- ¿Cómo que su mujer?

Así es –agrego Eruke viendo fijamente a los ojos- por eso no puedo irme. Si no me cree pregúnteselo.

ZARBON…SOLDADO ZARBON –grito con furia Freezer-

Ordene señor –contesto Zarbón asombrado-

VE POR ESE INSECTO DE VEGETA Y TRAELO A MI PRESENCIA.

Como ordene

Zarbón salió no sin antes echarla una mirada a Eruke de asombro de no creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Es por demás mocosa advertirte que Vegeta cree que su madre está muerta por lo que no quiero que le digas nada ¿Esta claro?

Está claro señor Freezer.

Vegeta apareció y miró a Eruke y no entendía que pasaba.

¿Me mandó llamar? –pregunto Vegeta-

Sí está mocosa dice que es tu mujer y que por eso no puede abandonar tu escuadrón…le ofrecí algo mejor que tu escuadrón y no acepto.

Miro molesto a Eruke y luego, contesto.

Es cierto Freezer ella es mi mujer y además, es muy necesaria en mi escuadrón si usted la separa de mi escuadrón me haría mucha falta en muchos aspectos señor –contesto Vegeta con frenesí-

Tanto Zarbón como Freezer estaban que no lo podían creer ¿Desde cuándo el príncipe Vegeta defendía a una persona con ahínco como con ella? Esto hizo que Freezer desistiera de insistir a Eruke de su cambio.

Está bien Vegeta puedes contar con ella.

Muchas gracias.

Ahora retírense ambos.

Ambos se inclinaron y salieron del salón entonces, Vegeta la tomo del brazo con fuerza en cuanto se cerraron las puertas.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –dijo Vegeta con violencia-

Ya lo escuchaste –contesto zafándose de su mano Eruke- porque me ofreció otra cosa…

¿Qué cosa?

Que estuviera en su escuadrón y tu viste por favor la forma en que me miraba…por eso se lo dije además tú me dijiste que podría hacerlo.

Es verdad –contesto más tranquilo Vegeta- de acuerdo. Ve a prepararte pues, salimos mañana.

Está bien.

Vegeta se alejó, Eruke no sabía porque le gustaba tanto las fiereza de este cuando la tomaba tal vez eso era algo común entre los sayayines ella no lo sabía. Zarbón la alcanzo.

Explícame ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste?

Es verdad Zarbón –contesto Eruke tranquila- ayer me entregue a Vegeta a cambio de una condición. Que no me alejará de su escuadrón.

¿Lo pensaste bien Eruke?

Claro que sí Zarbón no me quedaba de otra, tu sabes que había algunos guerreros que me miran con lujuria e inclusive ayer Nappa por poco se aprovecha de mí sino hubiera sido por Vegeta no sé qué hubiera pasado… ¡RAYOS! –dijo con impotencia dando un fuerte puñetazo- tendré que entrenar más.

Eruke voy a matarlo –dijo Zarbón con rabia-

No es necesario no sé porque presiento que mañana veré a Nappa con moretones. Bueno me voy porque mañana salgo temprano. Zarbón –dijo Eruke tomándole la mano de nuevo- gracias por todo de verdad.

Te voy a extrañar como ya te dije tú fuiste la única que me trato como algo normal…

Zarbón tengo el presentimiento que ya no te volveré a ver.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano como se lo imagino Nappa tenía un ojo bien cerrado y la boca morada, Vegeta lo había golpeado hasta que se cansó. Raditz se burlaba de él agarrándose el estómago. Eruke entro a su capsula no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa de burla hacia Nappa.

Salieron las cuatro capsulas rumbo a su destino un planeta llamado Keppler tenía por orden conquistarlo en máximo tres días, Freezer tenía mucho interés en este planeta era un planeta cuya porción de tierra era muy pequeña era una isla rodeada de agua y esta era dulce no salada. Lo necesitaba para extraerle el agua. Al llegar se dedicaron a conquistarlo la luna saldría por la noche si los habitantes les causaban molestias ellos simplemente se transformarían en monos gigantes.

¿Monos gigantes? –pregunto Eruke-

¿Qué en tu planeta no había Luna? –pregunto Raditz-

No –contesto una muy asustada Eruke-

Esto será un problema Vegeta –dijo Nappa- ella nunca se ha transformado y sabes que pasa la primera vez.

Sí lo sé –contesto Vegeta con enfado-

¿Ya díganme? –pregunto Eruke-

Vayan y hagan los preparativos para esta noche a lo mejor nos convenga que sea su primera vez –ordeno Vegeta-

Cuando se fueron Vegeta jaló a Eruke.

Cuando la luna llena sale Eruke nosotros los sayayin gracias a la cola nos transformamos en unos monos gigantes cuya fuerza y poder hace que seamos indestructibles…

Eruke escuchaba sin poderlo creer ella se transformaría en ese monstruo después de todo pensó, no era tan diferente de Zarbón.

¿Por qué dijo Nappa que sería un problema?

Porque las primeras veces perdemos la razón y no tenemos control de nuestros actos…

¿Qué cosa?

Destruyen a diestra y siniestra poco a poco, después de transformarse tanto se logra controlar ese poder.

Eruke escuchaba y más terror sentía ahora agradecía que en su planeta no hubiera luna porque sino hubiera destruido todo a su paso. Mientras tanto Raditz y Nappa comenzaban a sospechar que Eruke estuviera mintiéndoles.

No puedo creer que ella no supiera que transformaba en mono gigante –dijo Raditz- algo raro tiene esa hermana mía.

Ya se lo he dicho a Vegeta pero, no entiende esta encaprichado con tu hermana y no escucha razones –contesto Nappa- pero, me confunde es niña, tal vez y sea verdad pues, en su planeta no había luna.

En la noche lo que Vegeta quería se logró Eruke hizo tal destrucción y mato a todos los habitantes que en una sola noche conquistaron el planeta, en la mañana Eruke estaba devastada se sentía terrible su conciencia lo dejaba en paz había matado hombres, mujeres y niños. Nappa, Raditz y Vegeta estaban felices ella disque se fue a bañar se apartó al mar y se metió quería lavar su culpa. Vomito varias veces ya no quería ser sayayin odiaba eso. Vegeta la encontró medio desnuda y descompuesta.

Ten te traje ropa limpia –dijo Vegeta-

Gracias –contesto Eruke-

¿Estás bien? –pregunto Vegeta-

Sí solo déjame sola –contesto Eruke sin mirarlo-

Pero Vegeta no escucho y la abrazo, luego la beso apasionadamente ellos ahí hicieron el amor. Así sería siempre ahora cuando él quisiera y cuando se pudiera.

Pasaron 2 años conquistando planetas pero, llegaron a un planeta al cual les estaba costando trabajo los habitantes eran bastante buenos tanto en tecnología como en fuerza. Eruke ahora de 18 años había crecido, su cuerpo se había transformado ahora era más poderosa y fuerte mucho más que Raditz cosa que le molestaba a veces, ella y Vegeta seguían siendo amantes. Ahora sus cuerpos se complementaban más y ahora también a veces ella mandaba en la relación. Nappa siguió insistiendo pero, ahora ella más fuerte no se dejaba tan fácil muchas veces golpeo a Nappa.

Raditz –dijo Vegeta- este planeta nos está costando mucho trabajo, vale mucho tiene muchos recursos que le serán útiles a Freezer.

Lo sé –dijo un cansado Raditz-

¿Qué piensas Vegeta? –pregunto Eruke- tal vez hay que pedir refuerzos que nos ayuden.

Estas loca verdad –dijo con enfado Nappa- nadie nos va a querer ayudar esos estúpidos nos odian porque somos los sirvientes más leales de Freezer y los que hemos dado más planetas.

¿Entonces? –pregunto Eruke-

Es hora Raditz de ir por el inútil de Kakarotto –dijo Vegeta-

Eruke se estremeció al escuchar el nombre ¿Quién era ese tal Kakarotto?

¿Quién es Kakarotto? –pregunto Eruke-

Vegeta y Raditz se miraron.

Es un sayayin de clase baja como tú que vive en la tierra –dijo Vegeta- y Raditz ira por él.

Mañana salgo temprano tardaré un año en llegar a la tierra.

Raditz se levantó y se metió a su tienda. Eruke no entendía se sentía muy angustiada sentía una opresión en el pecho ella se levantó también y se fue a perder al bosque y llego a un claro miro hacia las estrellas.

¿Quién es ese Kakarotto? ¿Acaso será mi hermano y por eso no me quieren decir nada esos dos? –miro hacia el cielo- Ojala y el este viendo estas estrellas aunque, ¿Cuándo te conoceré? ¿También tú sentirás lo que yo he sentido durante toda mi vida sin saber que es por mi causa?

En la tierra alguien estaba viendo el cielo estrellado había sido un impulso como muchos que había tenido a lo largo de sus 18 años.

Goku –dijo Chichi- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

No lo sé Chichi –contesto abrazando a su mujer- fue un impulso como si quisiera salir huyendo…estos impulsos los he sentido…no sé cómo explicarlo.

Trata Goku

Es como si hubiera otra persona dentro de mí como si sintiera lo que le pasa a esa persona…es muy raro…

¿Siempre los has tenido así como ahorita? –pregunto la chica recostando su cabeza en el pecho de él-

Sí no sé cómo explicarlo…hace algunos años justo unos meses después de que nació Gohan sentí una enorme tristeza como si hubiera perdido algo muy querido para mí.

Ya no angusties quieres y vamos a dormir –contesto Chichi dándole un beso a su esposo-.

Ambos se adentraron a su casa que lejos estaba este de imaginar que lo que él llama impulso es lo que su gemela siente, los gemelos comparten un lazo que aún que estén lejos se presiente se conectan estén cerca o lejos.

Eruke estaba con sus reflexiones cuando apareció Vegeta buscándola.

Así que aquí estabas –dijo Vegeta-

Sí –contesto ella sin dejar de ver las estrellas- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Quién es Kakarotto?

Vamos a comenzar con el interrogatorio Eruke….

¿Crees que soy idiota y que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Raditz para que se callara?

Ya sé que no eres idiota –dijo tratando de abrazarla pero ella evade su abrazo- ¿Qué te pasa no quieres tener sexo conmigo hoy?

No estoy de humor Vegeta –contesto Eruke aventándolo- mientras no me digas la verdad aléjate de mí…

Él se molestó y la sujeto del brazo cuando iba a irse.

Pues tú también me estás ocultando cosas ¿o me equivoco Eruke? –dijo Vegeta molesto-

¿A qué te refieres?

A que sé que desde hace tiempo me ocultas algo…

Eruke lo miró con enfado pero, a la vez con miedo tal vez estaba sospechando.

Piensa lo que quieras –contesto Eruke soltándose de su mano y se alejó de él.

Se metió a su tienda y durmió por la mañana escucho ruido Raditz se iba ella se levantó y lo alcanzo a punto de meterse en la capsula.

Raditz desde que te conocí hay algo que quiero preguntarte –dijo Eruke-

¿Qué quieres? –dijo él sin mirarla-

Dime como se llama mi hermano y en donde esta…

Si supiera créeme –dijo mirándola con rabia- jamás te lo diría.

¿Es Kakarotto verdad?


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

Raditz la miro y no le contesto se metió en la capsula.

No voy a contestar y aléjate me voy –dijo y cerro la nave-

Eruke estaba molesta y se alejó de ahí sabía muy bien que algo pasaba. Vegeta estaba detrás de ella.

Ya deja de estar pensando cosas Eruke.

Y que quieres que piense…

Paso cerca de un año las batallas eran duras y difíciles había veces que no dormían. Eruke estaba dormida en su tienda junto a Vegeta después de haber hecho el amor con él toda la noche, pero el despertar fue grotesco se despertó porque sintió muy claro un golpe en el estómago que le saco el aire, y cerró los ojos vio a un pequeño niño en un traje amarillo y verde, con cola que alguien lo sujetaba. No podía respirar Vegeta despertó.

Mujer –dijo Vegeta- ¿Qué tienes reacciona?

Ella no podía respirar se paró como pudo y salió corriendo rumbo al claro del bosque se hinco y trato de jalar aire.

Alguien…alguien ataco a mi hermano pero ¿Quién y porque llevarse a su hijo? Eso es cruel…

¿Estás bien? –pregunto Vegeta llegando corriendo atrás de ella-

Sí…pero sentí que me faltaba el aire.

VEGETA VEN RAPIDO HAY PROBLEMAS –grito Nappa-

Segura que vas a estar bien…

Sí vete –contesto agitada-

Después de haberse recompuesto llego al campamento y encontró a Vegeta descompuesto.

¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Eruke-

Que tendremos que irnos de aquí porque ya no podremos contar con la ayuda de Kakarotto–contesto Vegeta molesto-

¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Eruke confundida-

AH ESE ESTUPIDO KAKAROTTO TRAIDOR….-gritaba exasperado Nappa-

¿Traidor? –dijo extrañada Eruke-

Sí traidor –agrego Vegeta furioso- no destruyo a los habitantes del planeta tierra y lo que es peor se mezcló con los terrícolas.

Eruke escuchaba era lo mismo que ella pero, el Kakarotto no los acabo y lo que era mejor decidio…pero esperen…

"Escuche bien ¿mezclo? –pensó Eruke-"¿Me estás diciendo que tuvo un hijo?

Así es QUE ERES ESTUPIDA O QUE –grito exasperado Vegeta-

NO ME HABLES ASI –grito Eruke-

De repente Eruke sintió que algo le quemaba el pecho era…terrible se diría que insoportable el dolor…Eruke vio todo negro y cayó al suelo. Vegeta corrió a ver que le había pasado la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la casa de campaña.

Busca agua Nappa –ordeno Vegeta-

Pero…

NO ESCUCHASTE –grito Vegeta-

Nappa a regañadientes fue mientras tanto Eruke en su desmayo vio a alguien.

¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Eruke tratando de acercarse pero una especie de barrera se lo impedía-

El chico del otro lado también trataba de acercarse y quedaron frente a frente... ni él la escuchaba ni ella tampoco.

¿Quién eres? –decía el chico también-

Eruke empezó a despertar traía lágrimas en sus ojos no entendía nada quien era ese chico.

Su cara…-decía Eruke- su cara me es muy familiar yo…yo lo he visto en otro lado.

Ya estas despierta –entro Vegeta con agua –

Sí ¿Qué me paso?

Te desmayaste no me digas que estas embarazada.

Por supuesto que no –dijo Eruke exasperada- estas como loco…es solo que algo malo paso.

Pues es verdad –dijo Vegeta – Raditz el muy estúpido fue asesinado.

¿Qué cosa?

Sí pero, escuchamos una cosa muy buena sobre unas esferas que conceden deseos…a por cierto también Kakarotto murió y será revivido por esas esferas…

¿Kakarotto también?

Sí el también pero, nos vamos a la tierra levanta tu campamento.

Salió Vegeta, Eruke pensó.

"Son muchas coincidencias, un hijo está casado y la muerte…no fue por Raditz…todas mis dudas serán despejadas cuando lleguemos a la tierra, en un año…"

Recogieron el campamento y salieron en las capsulas rumbo a la tierra, la hibernación empezó era mucho tiempo como para quedarse despiertos. Cerro los ojos y en su sueño vio un camino largo en forma rara, al final había un planeta a ese llego tal vez se biloco no lo sé.

Es el chico de antes -dijo Eruke trato de acercarse pero la barrera seguía- ¿Por qué?

De repente el chico volteo a verla.

¿Me puede ver? –se dijo para sí-

Le hizo señas y el asintió con la cabeza. No podía ser como o porque. De repente la máquina comenzó a sonar al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no era la tierra.

¿Por qué estamos aquí Vegeta? –dijo Nappa-

Es que quise hacer una parada en primera –contesto Vegeta- para hacer un entrenamiento. Y en segunda porque necesito de ti Eruke.

¡Estás loco Vegeta! Necesitamos ir a la tierra –dijo Eruke ruborizada- para saber que le paso a Raditz.

He dado una orden y se cumplirá.

Llegaron a un planeta desolado si pensaba Vegeta venderlo este planeta estaba muerto, cuando de repente llegaron unos guerreros muy extraños unos soldados que parecían langostas.

Deténganse –dijo uno de ellos- ustedes serán un buen espécimen para Moaib

¿Quién es Moaib? –preguntaba Nappa-

Sí que son hombres espaciales –dijo el soldado- Moaib es el rey del planeta.

No molesten –dijo Nappa dispuesto a atacarlos-

ESPERA NAPPA –grito Eruke-

Nappa –dijo Vegeta- quiero conocer a Moaib

Y se dejaron atrapar Eruke no entendía el porqué. En prisión conocieron a personas de ese planeta que habían sido encarcelados por el tirano de Moaib, Eruke escucho que ese tal sujeto se había robado a su novia el día de la boda. Eruke volteo a ver a Vegeta y le movió la cabeza.

Es verdad Eruke –dijo Vegeta tomándole la mano- hay que salir de aquí ese sujeto es un cobarde.

Con una sola mano Eruke destruyo la cárcel saliendo de ella y dirigiéndose al salón real.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto un muy asustado Moaib-

Son…son los hombres espaciales –dijo un soldado- se han escapado de la prisión.

Son horrendos –dijo Moaib- si le ganan a uno de mis soldados les daré cualquier cosa lo que me pidan.

De acuerdo –contesto Vegeta- Eruke encárgate.

El soldado llego frente a ella, esta solamente levanto un dedo y con solo algo de energía este fue muerto.

Bueno dijiste que lo que quisiéramos ¿no es cierto? Quiero este planeta con todos sus habitantes.

No le pareció y los demás soldados salieron a atacarlos, uno a uno fueron derrotados por Vegeta, Nappa y Eruke.

SAQUEN A JEIL –ordeno Moaib asustado-

Un gigantesco monstruo salió.

Este es el más fuerte –dijo irónico Nappa- déjenmelo a mí.

Como quieras –contestaron Vegeta y Eruke-

Entonces el monstruo comenzó a atacarlos a los tres, ellos volaban en diferentes direcciones haciendo que este tropezara y cayera, Nappa lo tomo y lo acabo en un segundo. Moaib se escapaba, Vegeta se dio cuenta y levanto la piedras que habían caído con su poder y se las lanzo matándolo.

El tipo que estaba en la cárcel llamado Pavlov no cabía de su asombro les agradecía diciéndoles que habían salvado al planeta. Los tres salieron, Eruke vio con agrado como este sujeto se reunió con su prometida. Una especie de ternura la envolvió.

Nappa –dijo Vegeta- quiero que inspecciones el planeta para que ver en qué condiciones esta y si nos sirve.

Sí Vegeta –contesto Nappa y se alejó-

Y tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente –dijo Vegeta tomándole la mano a Eruke-

Ya ni siquiera lo pides por favor –dijo Eruke acercándose a Vegeta-

Era por demás Eruke estaba embrujada por Vegeta cuando se trataba de tener sexo con él. Se fueron a una habitación del palacio de Moaib y ahí, Vegeta y ella se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Eruke se dejaba guiar por Vegeta que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos parecía no cansarse de ella sino al contrario quería más de ella y la necesitaba tanto que ni el mismo se daba cuenta. Eruke por su parte sentía algo por Vegeta ¿Qué era? Ella no se lo explicaba. Esa habitación fue testigo de un concierto de gemidos, sudor de cuerpos y placer, llegaron al éxtasis después de un tiempo. Vegeta siempre la miraba cuando dormía le gustaba enredar sus dedos en su cabello.

"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de necesitar tu cuerpo, tus caricias y tus besos? ¿Por qué me debilitas asi? –pensaba Vegeta- ¿Por qué contigo me siento en paz? ¿Qué extraño embrujo tienen tus besos?"

¿Vegeta me escuchas? –dijo Nappa por el transmisor-

Aquí estoy –contesto Vegeta saliendo de súbito de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué pasa?

Este planeta está muerto…no hay nada que nos sirva para venderse…

Está bien prepara las capsulas y pon las alarmas para que nos despierten cuando lleguemos a la tierra en 15 minutos partimos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

Eruke –le dijo Vegeta al oído- nos tenemos que ir de este planeta.

Vegeta –contesto Eruke tomándolo del cuello- está bien, ¿no sirve el planeta verdad?

No está muerto me dijo Nappa –contesto Vegeta vistiéndose-

Al menos –agrego Eruke levantándose- salvaste a los oprimidos.

Vegeta comenzó a reír maliciosamente.

¿Por qué te ríes así Vegeta? Me das miedo –dijo Eruke-

Deberías –contesto Vegeta irónico- porque voy a destruir este planeta.

¿Qué COSA?

Lo que escuchaste no sirve mejor lo destruyo.

Escúchate Vegeta estás hablando como el hombre que mas odias…

Vegeta se molestó y aventó a Eruke a la cama se subió encima de ella la tomo con fuerza de las muñecas.

NO ME COMPARES CON FREEZER…

Estas actuando igual que él… -dijo Eruke-

TU NO ESTAS ACTUANDO COMO UN SAYAYIN…

Eruke volteo la mirada ya no podía callar más ni actuar más Vegeta la hacía débil cuando estaba con él su ternura y pasión la hacían vulnerable, y se le olvidaba actuar como sayayin.

Es verdad –dijo Eruke- yo no soy un sayayin

Vegeta se levantó como resorte, después la miro fijamente.

¿Qué DIJISTE? –pregunto Vegeta enojado- CONTESTA…

Lo que escuchaste te engañe…no destruí a los habitantes del planeta Nova…y no me siento un sayayin…aunque cuando peleo, cuando te hago el amor es cuando siento que tengo sangre sayayin.

¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA?

SI LO SE VEGETA –grito Eruke – QUE SOY UNA TRAIDORA… ¿ME VAS A MATAR O LE VAS A PEDIR A TU PERRO FALDERO QUE LO HAGA?

Vegeta y ella se miraron con fiereza cuando entro Nappa.

¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Nappa quien podía sentir la tensión del ambiente-

NO NAPPA –dijo Vegeta- ¿ESTAN LISTAS LAS CAPSULAS?

Sí Vegeta –contesto este nervioso por ver a Vegeta tan iracundo-

ESPERANOS ALLA…

Pero…Vegeta

¿Qué TENGO QUE REPETIRTE TODO? SALTE….

Nappa salió de la habitación dejándolos solos quería escuchar pero, sabía que si Vegeta lo cachaba le podría ir muy mal.

¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Nappa? –pregunto Eruke-

Porque quiero que me expliques porque me mentiste –contesto Vegeta sin mirarla-

Él se volteo para que no lo viera sonrojar.

Lo hice porque quiero encontrar a mi hermano gemelo. ¿Tú sabes su nombre y donde esta?

Sí lo sé –contesto Vegeta sin voltear- pero para que yo te lo diga tendrás que matar a Kakarotto…

¿QUEEEE? Yo no mato a nadie…entiendes solo por defensa propia.

Vegeta volteo y la sujeto fuerte de los brazos.

ESCUCHAME BIEN HARAS LO QUE TE DIGO SI ES QUE QUIERES SABER DE TU HERMANO…ESTO NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR…SI ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO…YO…

¿Tú que Vegeta? No me digas que me hubieras ayudado el único que lo hizo fue Zarbón.

ZARBON…. ¿SE LO DIJISTE A EL Y NO A MI QUE…QUE TENEMOS ALGO JUNTOS? TU NO TIENES PERDON YA TE DIJE…VAS A MATAR A KAKAROTTO Y ES UNA ORDEN. Y APURATE QUE YA NOS VAMOS A LA TIERRA

Vegeta salió hecho una furia dejando a Eruke sola de repente a esta se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas solas.

Estúpida – se dijo- estoy llorando por él… ¿Qué me pasa?

Pero también Vegeta estaba igual lloraba sin parar de rabia, decepción y celos aunque él no lo quisiera aceptar. Se repuso y salió a la capsula y Eruke atrás de él, Nappa los veía sabía que algo raro había pasado y eso lo mataba porque quería saber que era.

Durmieron pero, Eruke no lo activo aún como dormir cuando lo que había pasado con Vegeta la había alterado tanto, pensaba que si a poco se había enamorado de él.

Estúpida el no siente lo mismo por mí…aunque no entiendo porque no se lo dijo a Nappa…él me hubiera asesinado y listo…pero por otro lado yo no puedo matar a Kakarotto el a mí no me hizo nada.

Eruke –dijo Vegeta por el transmisor – duérmete porque faltan todavía 6 meses para llegar a la tierra.

¿Por qué Vegeta?

Porque que Eruke…

¿Por qué me quieres obligar a actuar como sayayin cuando sabes que no me siento como tal?

YA TE DIJE QUE TE DUERMAS Y ES UNA ORDEN –dijo Vegeta evadiendo la pregunta-

Está bien –contesto Eruke con aire de tristeza- solo una cosa más…lo siento Vegeta nunca quise mentirte.

NO ME IMPORTA –y corto la comunicación-

Eruke activo la hibernación aunque en sus ojos había lágrimas. Vegeta la escucho apagarlo y él también se sentía mal pero, a la vez se decía que no le debería de importar lo que una mujer hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Paso el tiempo y llego el momento de llegar a la tierra estaban cerca cuando, las alarmas de la capsula sonaron.

Es muy bonito este planeta –dijo Eruke – es muy triste que Vegeta y Nappa la quieran destruir…porque siento que ya había visto antes este planeta.

Eruke ¿ya despertaste? –dijo Vegeta-

Sí Vegeta –contesto Eruke-

En unos instantes llegaremos a la atmosfera del planeta tierra y lo más seguro es que ya hayan revivido a Kakarotto…

¿Nunca me dijiste porque tu urgencia de venir para acá?

Por las esferas del dragón…

Al oír ese nombre ella…se quedó helada ella ya había escuchado sobre ellas en un sueño…

¿Para qué?

Porque quiero la vida eterna y poder así matar a Freezer y ser el emperador absoluto del universo –contesto Vegeta riendo maliciosamente-

¿ES LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA?

¡CALLATE! TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A DECIRME NADA…MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE PUSE MIS OJOS EN TI…TRAIDORA….

Eruke las palabras de Vegeta le dolían y en serio sentía como si le clavaran puñales en el corazón. A las 11:43 hora de la tierra cayeron al planeta tierra.

Uno a uno salieron de la nave, Eruke vio por su transmisor las energías más poderosas que estaban dispersadas.

Vaya vaya –dijo irónico Vegeta- esto es la tierra.

Eruke lo escuchaba y lo veía Vegeta había vuelto a ser el mismo que ella conoció cuando llego a Nova por ella, cruel, sanguinario.

Creo que voy a saludar a estos escandalosos terrícolas –dijo Nappa-

NO LO HAGAS NAPPA –grito Eruke-

No le hagas caso Nappa –dijo Vegeta fríamente- hazlo pero, no te emociones mucho.

¿Vegeta?

Se elevaron y Nappa saco un poderoso rayo de energía haciendo brillar a todo el planeta después del ataque. Eruke estaba aterrada hombres, mujeres y niños fueron exterminados cruelmente.

¿Por qué lo permitiste Vegeta? –le dijo Eruke suplicando y poniéndole las manos en el pecho-

SUELTAME …de todas formas vamos a matar a todos los habitantes de este planeta –exclamo Vegeta quitándole violentamente las manos-

ESO NO….

ESCUCHAME BIEN ERUKE –dijo Vegeta sujetándole los brazo fuertemente ante la mirada atónita de Nappa- TU VAS A MATAR A KAKAROTTO POR LO QUE HAGAMOS NO TE PREOCUPES


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XI

Eres malo Vegeta –dijo Eruke-

Pero, debo aceptar que si exageraste Nappa imagínate que estuvieran aquí las esferas dime hubieran desaparecido por tu idiotez –dijo Vegeta- Bueno busquemos la señal más fuerte y ese será el asesino de Raditz.

Hay dos cercas de aquí pero, hay varios –dijo Nappa – con poderes de pelea mayor de 1000.

¿Acaso el poderoso Nappa tiene miedo? –dijo Eruke burlándose-

Vamos Nappa que eso no te preocupe. Iremos a ese lugar.

Eruke iba entre triste y enojada ¿Por qué Vegeta la estaba obligando a hacer algo que no le gustaba? Ella sospechaba cosas raras. Llegaron a un claro y en ese lugar había un niño de 5 años y un hombre verde, un humano calvo.

Es un namekusein –dijo Eruke-

Es verdad –contesto Vegeta bajando al claro-

Ya se dieron cuenta que estamos aquí –contesto Nappa-

Pero como demonios saben de nosotros –dijo Vegeta-

Al bajar al claro Eruke pudo ver al niño, un sentimiento extraño la inundo era como si ella ya conociera a ese niño.

Si eres un Namekusein –dijo Eruke – no hay duda.

He escuchado –prosiguió Vegeta- que tienen poderes mágicos… ¿Dime tu hiciste las esferas?

No, te agradezco –dijo Picoro- que me dijeras mi origen y lamento decirte que yo no hice las esferas.

Esa voz –dijo Vegeta- tú fuiste el que mato a Raditz.

¿Cómo? –pregunto Eruke-

Es porque Raditz era débil –dijo Nappa- era el más débil de nosotros.

Eruke miraba y volvía a mirar al niño porque sentía que había algo familiar en él. Ella sentía algo en su interior que no sabía que era, después de un rato llegaron otros 3 sujetos más.

Nappa sembró saibaimans para que pelearan con ellos nacieron 6, un sujeto con tres ojos fue el primero en pelear y derroto a su saibaiman ella supo que se llamaba Tenshinhan, el segundo sujeto no tuvo mucha suerte se confió y al sentir que lo había derrotado el saibaiman se le pego y exploto junto con Yamcha que así se llamaba.

¡BASTA VEGETA! –grito Eruke- YA DEJALOS…

Vegeta le dio un bofetada.

YA CALLATE –grito Vegeta- TU SOLAMENTE PREOCUPATE POR MATAR A KAKAROTTO Y NADA MAS HAZTE…HAZTE A UN LADO.

Eruke estaba aterrada ella no podía creerlo, de repente el terrícola calvo llamado Krilin destruyo a todos los saibaimans mandando la energía también rumbo a Vegeta y Nappa.

Eso es Krilin –dijo Picoro- acabaste con todos.

Diablos –contesto Krilin- se me escapo uno.

Y era verdad uno se había ido contra el niño, Eruke lo vio y sin saber porque fue ayudar al niño detuvo al saibaiman y con un solo dedo destruyo al saibaiman.

Gracias –contesto el niño-

Eruke volteo a verlo, Picoro se acercó a ella.

Aléjate de Gohan –dijo Picoro-

¿Gohan? –pregunto Eruke- ¿Así te llamas?

Sí –contesto tímido Gohan-

No te preocupes nameku –dijo Eruke- no le haría daño yo…yo no soy como esos idiotas…

¿Qué acaso no eres una sayayin? –pregunto Picoro-

Eruke se quedó callada cuando Vegeta le grito.

ERUKE QUE DEMONIOS HACES VEN ACA ENSEGUIDA.

Eruke se alejó del niño pero, cuando lo vio más de cerca pudo percatarse que su cara de verdad ya la había visto…un sentimiento de impotencia la inundo. Nappa empezó a soltar su energía que los terrícolas llamaban ki y comenzó a atacar a un pequeño llamado Chaos y a Tenshinhan, al último Nappa le corto la mano. Chaos se le pego a la espalda, y estallo en mil pedazos.

Vegeta –dijo Eruke temblando- ¿dime porque?

Me estas hartando Eruke –dijo Vegeta- ahora si estoy seguro de que no eres una sayayin mírate…estás sufriendo porque Nappa les está dando una paliza a estos impertinentes.

Así es –dijo Eruke- esto es muy cruel el daño que estás haciéndoles y además, fíjate hay un niño pequeño.

No me importa yo si estoy disfrutando.

Vegeta volteo y escucho del plan de Picoro como burlándose les dijo que ojala y tuvieran suerte. Cuando Nappa le pego a Tenshinhan, Picoro le dio un golpe a este y luego Krilin, parecía que Gohan lo iba a rematar el niño le dio miedo y no lo ataco, por lo que Nappa estallo más su furia. Picoro y Krilin hacían todo su esfuerzo para aunque fuera imposible pudiera vencer a Nappa pero, era imposible. Eruke trataba de no ver y no escuchar tampoco a Vegeta pero, ella estaba asqueada de tanta crueldad de ambos. Era verdad había estado con ellos tanto tiempo pero, nunca habían peleado como hasta ahora y eso hacía que su miedo y su asco por la raza sayayin fuera, así como ahora. Ella veía a Gohan como tampoco no estaba en su ambiente. Al morir Tenshinhan escucho a Krilin llamar a Goku.

¿Quién es Goku? –se preguntaba Eruke- ¿Por qué tienen tanta esperanza en que aparezca ese sujeto?

Nappa iba a toda velocidad contra Picoro y Krilin pero, Vegeta lo detiene.

¿Qué pasa Vegeta porque me detienes? –pregunto enojado Nappa-

Es que voy a preguntarles algo. ¿Ese que ustedes llaman Goku es el que para nosotros es Kakarotto? –pregunto Vegeta-

¿Qué cosa? –se preguntó Eruke-

Si es el mismo –dijo Krilin- y cuando venga les dará una paliza.

ES UN COBARDE –grito Nappa- SI TANTO QUISIERA YA ESTUVIERA AQUÍ…

MI PAPITO NO ES UN COBARDE –grito Gohan-

"¿MI papito? –se preguntó Eruke- ¿No puede ser Kakarotto será?..."

Solo tres horas –dijo Vegeta- solo tres horas le daré a ese inútil de Kakarotto llega.

Se hizo la tregua Vegeta veía a Eruke sabía en el fondo que ella ya estaba sospechando. Eruke dio unos pasos para acercarse a Picoro, Krilin y Gohan.

¿A dónde CREES QUE VAS ERUKE? –grito Vegeta-

VOY CON ELLOS TENGO…TENGO QUE PREGUNTARLES ALGO …-grito Eruke-

TE LO PROHIBO….

CALLATE TU A MI NO ME PROHIBES NADA …

¿Cómo TE ATREVES?

ME ATREVO PORQUE YO NO SOY UNA SAYAYIN Y POR LO TANTO NO TIENES PODER SOBRE MI.

Y salió corriendo donde estaban los terrícolas, tenía miedo de que Vegeta la alcanzará pero, él se quedó inmóvil ella nunca se le había revelado pero ahora, lo hizo.

Se acercó a ellos tenía miedo… ¿Qué tal si la mataban? Pero debía preguntar.

Disculpen –dijo con miedo Eruke- puedo…puedo preguntarles algo…

Adelante –dijo Picoro- después de todo tu salvaste a este niño…

¿De verdad tu padre es Kakarotto? –pregunto Eruke-

Sí es verdad –contesto Gohan- mi papito es ese al que ustedes le llaman Kakarotto y es Goku el gran Goku.

Él no sabía que era sayayin –dijo Krilin- hasta que llego ese sayayin llamado Raditz que dijo que era su hermano mayor….

HERMANO MAYOR esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza…Lo que tanto había buscado por fin lo encontró en la tierra ese niño era el hijo de su hermano, el niño que vio nacer, que vio como era secuestrado por Raditz. Se puso pálida pero, de repente una gran ira la inundo.

¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto Picoro- te pusiste pálida de repente.

Eruke se repuso y salió corriendo y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Vegeta. Cuando este lo recibió se dio cuenta que ella ya sabía la verdad.

ERES UN IMBECIL VEGETA –grito Eruke- QUERIAS QUE YO MATARA A MI HERMANO….

Picoro, Krilin y Gohan escucharon bien Eruke era la hermana de Goku…

SI ESO QUERIA QUE LO MATARAS…

¿PENSABAS DECIRME QUE ERA MI HERMANO CUANDO LO ASESINARA? ERES UNA PORQUERIA VEGETA…

TE LO MERECES POR HABERME MENTIDO….

TE ORDENO QUE LE DIGAS A NAPPA QUE DEJE DE ATACAR A LOS TERRICOLAS…

ESCUCHE BIEN TU ME ORDENAS…..

No lo dejo seguir pues, una patada le cerró la boca a Vegeta, Eruke estaba sacando toda su frustración y coraje.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII

Vegeta se incorporó y enfrento a Eruke.

ERES UNA IMBECIL COMO TE ATREVES…

ESCUCHAME BIEN VEGETA –dijo Eruke- TU TE LO HAZ BUSCADO…ME VOY A IR DE SU LADO ES MI SOBRINO ES MI FAMILIA Y ME QUEDO CON ELLOS.

¿CREES QUE PODRAS CONMIGO? –dijo Nappa-

VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO LO QUE HAS HECHO NAPPA SI NO SOY YO…SERA MI HERMANO QUIEN TE DE TU MERECIDO…ESCUCHASTE.

Se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a ellos habían visto y escuchado todo.

¿De verdad tú eres hermana de mi papito? –pregunto el niño-

Sí lo soy –dijo Eruke- soy la hermana gemela de Kakarotto.

Con razón tu cara se me hacía familiar –dijo Krilin- te pareces a él solo el color de tus ojos…

¿Cómo podemos derrotar a Nappa? –pregunto Picoro-

Es muy fuerte Picoro –dijo Eruke- es la primera vez que yo lo veo luchar de esa manera.

Su cola –contesto Picoro- hay que agarrarle la cola ese es su punto débil de ustedes los sayayin.

Cuando pasaron las tres horas ellos ya tenían un plan hecho. Eruke de repente se empezó a sentir ansiosa nerviosa como si quisiera llegar lo más rápido a un lugar.

Nappa los ataco directamente, Picoro le tomo la cola pero, cuando Krilin y Gohan iban a atacarlo Nappa le dio un golpe en la cabeza sacando de balance a Picoro y deteniendo todo. Pero Eruke de la nada salió y le dio una patada a Nappa que lo saco de la batalla.

¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo Nappa-

Eso fue por lo que me intentaste hacer varios años atrás estúpido –dijo Eruke-

No te envalentones Eruke –dijo Nappa- ahora que ya no cuentas con la protección de Vegeta.

Nappa empezó a luchar con ella, Eruke le dio dos patadas cerrándole la boca, Gohan voló para ayudarle también pero, este fue regresado de una patada y Eruke también recibió una que la hizo caer. De la nada salió Krilin y le dio una patada a Nappa este ya de por si furioso lo ataco dejándolo fuera de combate. De repente Eruke grito…

¡ ALGUIEN SE ACERCA! –grito Eruke- CREO QUE ES KAKAROTTO.

Los demás lo confirmaron inclusive el mismo Vegeta que dijo que tenía un inmenso poder. Ordeno a Nappa matar a todos. Gohan se le enfrento a Nappa junto con Eruke, de nuevo pero, Nappa los mando volar, este estaba molesto el golpe fue muy fuerte y lo hizo enojar ataco a Gohan con un súper energía. Eruke corrió para salvarlo pero, estaba bastante retirada de él, Picoro se interpuso muriendo por salvar a Gohan. Ella siguió corriendo cuando Gohan furioso ataco a Nappa pero, era toda la energía del niño. Estaba perdido Nappa lo mataría, Eruke llego y con su cuerpo detendría a Nappa pero justo en ese momento algo como una nube transporto a Gohan lejos de ahí junto con ella. Ella sintió que alguien estaba espalda con espalda era Kakarotto.

¿Qué esto tan extraño que siento? –dijo Goku- estoy viendo algo que no es lo que veo.

Tu… tú estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo y…viceversa –contesto Eruke-

Krilin, Gohan y los amigos de Goku que veían la bola de Uranaibaba veían como una energía extraña envolvía a los dos.

¿Quién eres? –dijo Goku-

Mi nombre es Eruke y soy tu hermana gemela –contesto Eruke sin poder voltear aún-

Mi hermana gemela –dijo Goku- así que tú eras la responsable de los impulsos que sentía…

Así es… ¿Quieres conocerme? –pregunto temerosa Eruke-

Sí lo deseo quiero conocerte…pero dime ¿Eres como Raditz?

No…yo nací sayayin pero al igual que tu…no soy mala perdí la memoria y no mate a nadie…

Entonces nos damos vuelta a la cuenta de tres. 1

2

3 –dijeron ambos y se dieron vuelta-

Se miraron uno al otro era como si no lo pudieran creer pero, ya se habían visto.

ERES TU –gritaron al mismo tiempo-

Yo ya te había visto antes ¿no es verdad? –pregunto Goku-

¿Eres Kakarotto?

Sí lo soy …

Espontáneamente se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, se vieron en el vientre de su madre, cuando nacieron, se vieron en las capsulas y después, se vieron viajando cada uno en una nave a diferentes lugares.

¿Viste eso? –dijo Eruke abriendo los ojos-

Sí –contesto Goku acariciando la cabeza de Eruke-

Todos los que estaban ahí pudieron observar que una nube resplandeciente de energía los envolvía a ambos y Vegeta estaba furioso, Chichi estaba celosa pero, Bulma la tranquilizo.

Chichi no es lo que te estas imaginando –decía la peliazul- Son hermanos gemelos.

¿Cómo? –dijo Chichi-

Si se ha demostrado científicamente que los gemelos comparten un lazo muy especial y al parecer Goku no sabía de su existencia pero, la presentía por lo que escuche. Los gemelos son como los mejores amigos están unidos por un lazo azul que aunque estén lejos se sientan cerca uno del otro.

Eruke y Goku se separaron. Vegeta gruñía de rabia.

¿Qué te piensas Kakarotto traidor? –decía Vegeta- A poco crees que nos podrás vencer.

Acompáñame Eruke –dijo Goku sin hacerle caso a Vegeta y tomándole la mano a Eruke-

Vamos Kakarotto pelea conmigo –dijo Nappa enfrentándolo-

Pero paso de largo y llamo a la nube para que lo acompañara junto a Krilin.

Goku eso…eso fue maravilloso –dijo Krilin- su encuentro…vaya…

Es verdad papá…-respondió el niño-

¿A qué se refieren? –pregunto Goku sin soltar a Eruke- pero antes cómanse la mitad de esta semilla del ermitaño para que se compongan.

Al comérsela Eruke vio con asombro como los dos se reponían.

Vaya eso es magia –dijo Eruke sorprendida-

Eso no es magia –rio juguetón Goku- estas semillas ayudan a la gente que está herida lo único que no salvan son enfermedades naturales.

No me digan que no se dieron cuenta que un fulgor los envolvió cuando se abrazaron.

No –contestaron ambos-

Sí papá eso paso –dijo Gohan-

Todos murieron Goku –dijo Krilin- pero, ahora que estás aquí podremos vengar su muerte.

No Krilin –contesto Goku- esto lo voy a hacer yo solo…

¿Qué? –exclamaron Gohan y Krilin juntos-

Kakarotto –dijo Eruke- yo me siento responsable de la muerte de tus amigos…

¿Por qué? –dijo Goku levantándole la mano-

Porque yo me quede sin hacer nada mientras ese estúpido de Nappa los asesinaba uno por uno.

No te preocupes Eruke yo le haré pagar todo lo que han hecho y lo que te hizo…

¿Cómo?

Quédate aquí con ellos.

Volteo Goku y se empezó a iluminar, Eruke sintió ira, rabia e impotencia y unas inmensas ganas de vengarse.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a Nappa este lo veía, de repente Goku soltó su ki y Vegeta quiso cuantificar la cantidad de energía que tenía.

Vamos Vegeta dime cuanto poder tiene este inútil –dijo Nappa-

Tiene más de 8000 –dijo un aterrado Vegeta-

Eruke sonrió satisfecha su hermano era poderoso. Nappa trato de pegarle sin conseguirlo, Goku se subió en su cabeza como burlándose del grandote. Después de quitarse de su cabeza Goku

Solo jugaba con él y sin más le dio una fuerte patada en la nuca.

Esto es por haber intentado abusar de mi hermana –dijo Goku satisfecho-

Nappa siguió peleando con Goku pero, este sin que se diera cuenta se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago doblándolo.

Este es de parte del pequeño Chaos –dijo Goku-

Eruke veía y ella se sentía satisfecha su hermano era muy fuerte pero, sería capaz de derrotar a Vegeta. Un puñetazo más se estrelló en la cara de Nappa.

Este es de parte de Yamcha –dijo de nuevo Goku-

Nappa le mando energía a Goku y este lo recibió en el pecho sin conseguir hacerle daño.

Kakarotto –dijo Eruke- es muy fuerte…no le hizo ningún daño. Vegeta esta asombrado sin poderlo creer.

Mi papito – dijo Gohan- es muy fuerte ¿No lo crees?

Vaya que lo es –dijo Krilin- hace un año le costó trabajo derrotar a Raditz y ahora está jugando con ese sujeto.

Nappa no salía de su asombro y de repente Goku voló a toda velocidad y con sus dos manos le pego en la espalda.

Esto es de parte de Tenshin-han –dijo Goku-

KAKAROTTO PORQUE DEMONIOS TIENE TANTO PODER –grito un adolorido Nappa-


End file.
